1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept generally relates to a method of measuring and improving acoustic properties and a recording medium and a music reproduction apparatus that are suitable for the method, and more particularly, to a method of improving acoustic properties, whereby the acoustic properties can be measured by a music reproduction apparatus itself and frequency property correction can be performed based on the measured acoustic properties, and a recording medium and a music reproduction apparatus that are suitable for the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, various kinds of portable small-size music reproduction apparatuses are available. For example, such music reproduction apparatuses may be a Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG)-1 Audio Layer 3 Player (MP3P) that is capable of reproducing MP3 music files, a mobile communication terminal, and a Portable Multimedia Player (PMP) capable of reproducing moving picture files and MP3 files. Such music reproduction apparatuses usually include a speaker or a headphone output terminal, or an earphone output terminal without a speaker.
In order to measure the performance of acoustic equipment such as a speaker or an earphone, frequency response is measured using acoustic measurement equipment, such as a CLIO acoustic analysis system and a maximum length sequence spectral analysis (MLSSA) system, which are currently widely used acoustic measurement equipment. Such acoustic measurement equipment generates an input signal in real time in order to measure a response to an output signal, and performs speaker phase check, measures sound pressure level distribution, performs delay time adjustment, performs transmission frequency property adjustment, and the like.
In order to add an acoustic measurement function to a speaker or an earphone of a music reproduction apparatus, an additional device for separate measurements, such as a signal generation device, is required. However, such an additional device is not easy to apply to a small-size device and incurs additional costs.